Thézilla
by Babel121
Summary: Oneshot, Shonen ai, cadeau pour Mélie. Quand Greed s’ennuie en buvant du thé…


**Titre :** Thézilla  
**Auteur : **babel121  
**Couple : **GreedKimblee  
**Fandom :** Full Metal Alchemist  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Résumé :** Quand Greed s'ennuie en buvant du thé…

**THEZILLA **

- Greed ?  
- Oui Mamour ?  
- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?  
- Bah, je te sers une tasse de thé.  
- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me sers une tasse de thé alors que nous prenons un bain ?  
- Bah, j'en avais envie, répondit l'homonculus avec un sourire plein de dent se voulant innocent.  
- Mais bien sûr…  
- Allez mon p'tit cœur, prends ta tasse et bois le tranquillement.  
- Tu te fous de moi ?  
- Tu peux t'en prendre à la tasse, j'en ai pris d'autres de rechange, précisa-t-il en désignant une pile de tasses posée à un bout de la baignoire.

Par esprit de contradiction, Kimblee but sa tasse sans en renverser une goutte et sans dire un mot.

Le calme s'installa ce qui ne plut pas à Greed qui se sentit obligé d'animer un peu la baignoire. Il se déplaça de façon à se trouver en face de son amant, menaçant de faire tomber la théière dans l'eau en bougeant, créant des vagues un peu partout et arrosant le sol carrelé de la salle de bain.  
Une fois bien installé, l'homonculus s'empara de la théière et d'un morceau de sucre et les tint en face de lui.

- Je vais te raconter une histoire, déclara-t-il de son air le plus sérieux possible, qui mit immédiatement la puce à l'oreille de Kimblee.  
- Je ne veux pas l'entendre.  
- Et moi, je VEUX te la raconter, donc tu m'écoutes, et fais gaffe, si j'explose, y'aura du sang plein le bain.

Kimblee grogna. Il aimait le sang mais n'avait pas vraiment envie de baigner dedans cette fois-ci. Il prit son mal en patience et attendit de voir ce que l'idiot du Devil's nest allait lui sortir.

- Un jour, dans la lointaine ville de Tokyo, ville ayant déjà connu raz de marée, tsunami, tremblement de terre et surtout, envahissement par des bestioles aussi diverses et variées que Gozilla ou Mozilla, une bête plus féroce que toutes les autres ayant déjà posées le pied sur cette île y posa le sien. Thézilla était arrivée ! Conclut-il d'un ton tragique en faisant bouger la théière de façon dramatique.

Kimblee hésita entre se foutre de sa gueule ou se désespérer de l'état de son cerveau après tant d'explosion et de reconstitution ou encore de se carapater dignement pour ne pas en entendre plus. Car il sentait bien que l'histoire commençait à peine et que Greed était bien partit sur sa lancée.  
Mais le brun aux cheveux courts, à peine décoiffé par l'eau du bain, entama le reste de son histoire sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Quand l'alchimiste le vit s'amuser tout seul avec sa théière qui poursuivait des sucres sensés représenter les habitants fuyant le monstre d'acier, il prit la sage décision de ne l'écouter déblatérer son histoire farfelue que d'une oreille distraite, préférant se laver doucement à l'aide de la grosse éponge orangée qu'ils partageaient. De temps en temps, il stoppait pour poser une pseudo-question à l'homonculus pour lui faire croire qu'il l'écoutait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui pose la question qui lui tournait dans le crâne depuis le début.

- Dis-moi, qui est-ce qui a fait ce thé ?  
- Martel, pourquoi ? Lui répondit-il en lui montrant le sucre en forme de serpent représentant la chimère.  
- Ceci explique cela… Marmonna le brun aux cheveux longs flottant à la surface de l'eau.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Martel ! Grrr grrr, ajouta-t-il en secouant sa Thézilla sous le nez de l'alchimiste.  
- Rien rien, si ce n'est que j'aimerais lui faire ça, répliqua-t-il en prenant le sucre des mains de Greed pour le casser en petits morceaux.  
- Aaarg ! Fit l'homonculus en attrapant un bout de guimauve vaguement taillé dans la forme d'un chien et en le jetant à l'eau à grand renfort de larmoiements factices. Regarde ce que tu as fait, mon petit sadique d'amour, Dorchet n'a pas su survivre à la mort de sa bien aimée ! Tu vois ? C'est de ta faute s'il s'est suicidé !  
- Tant mieux pour lui, il la rejoindra où qu'elle soit partie, grogna la petite teigne d'amour de Greed que toutes ces histoires commençait à enquiquiner beaucoup plus que ses nerfs ne pouvaient supporter.  
- Mais Thézilla a moins à manger maintenant… La plaignit l'homonculus en papouillant sa théière.

Geste qui fut la goutte d'eau en trop dans le thé de la patience de Kimblee qui empoigna la théière et la fit proprement exploser, répandant son contenue dans la baignoire.  
Greed eut une dernière pensée rapide pour sa regrettée théière qu'il oublia bien vite quand son esprit se concentra sur sa nouvelle cible, le torse luisant de thé de son petit danger publique d'amour.  
L'alchimiste bougonnait comme d'habitude sur le manque d'intelligence de son vis-à-vis et allait empoigner de nouveau l'éponge pour s'essuyer mais ne put le faire, la main du brun aux cheveux courts lui ayant empoigné le poignet et le tirait vers lui.  
Greed l'embrassa longuement et passionnément, ayant totalement oublié toutes histoires de théière ou de guimauve suicidaire, savourant le goût amer et pourtant sucré du thé sur les lèvres de son trésor explosif.  
Ledit trésor qui n'apprécia pas tant que ça la position dans laquelle l'avait mis son amant et qui, à peine relâcha-t-il le baiser, lui offrit son sourire le plus sadique avant de le faire exploser à son tour, redécorant la pièce d'un beau rouge dégoulinant.

Il sortit de la baignoire alors que Greed se reformait et se dirigea vers la douche d'à coté, ce serait beaucoup plus pratique pour se laver.  
Affichant un sourire plein de crocs, l'homonculus le rejoignit dans la douche.  
Kimblee remarqua qu'il portait un truc jaune à la main qui se révéla être un canard en plastique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce… truc, lâcha-t-il d'un ton méprisant.  
- Tu ne veux pas que je te raconte l'histoire de Coincoinzilla ?

**KABOUM !**

Entouré de 4 parois recouvertes de sang, Kimblee se lava tranquillement pendant que Greed se reformait lentement à ses côtés.  
Une fois à nouveau entier, l'homonculus sortit sans un mot de la cabine et se rhabilla rapidement.  
Kimblee se demanda vaguement ce qu'il lui arrivait et eut sa réponse dans la phrase baragouinée à voix basse par le brun aux cheveux courts quand il remit son pantalon.

- Fallait le dire tout de suite que mes histoires l'ennuyaient…

Abasourdi, il se demanda un instant si l'autre avait bien toute sa tête, tout en le regardant faire une sortie théâtrale, drapé dans sa dignité outragée.  
Finalement il en conclut que non, Greed n'avait de toutes façons jamais vraiment eut toute sa tête. Il était vraiment en train de lui faire une crise de bouderie en bonne et due forme, là ? Décidément, cet idiot lui aurait fait tout ce qui était imaginable venant d'un homonculus et tout ce qui ne l'était pas aussi…  
Il se sécha rapidement et se rhabilla à son tour avant de partir à la recherche de son non-humain perso. Pas qu'il se sentait seul sans lui, non ! Mais il n'avait quand même pas envie de perdre son jouet explosif et reconstituant à volonté à lui, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on en trouvait des comme lui.

* * *

Après avoir poussé un cri de terreur pure en voyant l'état de la salle de bain après le passage des deux psychopathes, Martel refusa d'y entrer à nouveau tant qu'il y resterait des taches sombres sur les murs et des morceaux de métal et de sucres encastrés dans le plâtre.  
Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire dedans et ne pensait pas vouloir le savoir un jour.

Il y avait des choses qui valaient mieux être tues à jamais…

**FIN ! **

J'espère que ça te va Mélie et que j'ai pas oublié de trucs ;;;; Et vui, j'ai triché, j'en ai fait ma fic pour 4temps XD;;;;;;;;; Moi ? Paresseuse ? Mah naaaan XD Si peu ;;;  
Suis arrivée 3ème avec ! _contenteuh_


End file.
